


七十二小时

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Aḿ Jín | Running Out of Time (1999), 暗战
Genre: M/M, 双刘 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Relationships: 何尚生/张生
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 作者自荐篇目





	七十二小时

刚开门的时候，何尚生以为自己在做梦。但湿淋淋的张生很潇洒地靠在门边对他笑了一下，只是忽然又翻眼软了下去。何尚生被他吓得本能伸出手接住，一时竟不知接下来应该做什么。

但后来他还是将人抱进了家，放在沙发上用毛巾帮他擦干身上的雨水，然后犹豫了一下，再从衣柜里翻出干净的衣服帮他换上。之后他拿着电话在沙发旁边静站了好久，屏幕上显示他已经输好了报警的号码，只是迟迟没有按下拨通的按键。

何尚生不知道自己在犹豫些什么。是，他之前是放了男人一马，但再怎么说他依然是警察一个，没理由一而再再而三地纵容张生逍遥法外。但真的按下拨通键后，他又突然反悔挂断，看着沙发上疲累又虚弱的男人，一脸拿他没办法地负气叹了一声。

真是前世欠了他的。

可怜的何督察先生认命地从衣柜翻出一床被子盖在张生身上，随后探过他的体温确认人没发烧再回到房间锁门休息。然而躺下之后他还是觉得不太稳妥，于是又爬起来搬了张椅子卡在门把手下，确保很难从外面推开房门后再回到床上合眼休息。

但是天亮之后何尚生却觉得自己胸口闷闷的好像压了块大石头，下意识一推却忽然抓了一手毛。当场惊醒的他忙掀开低头查看，一脸见鬼了似的瞪大眼看着胸前熟睡的张生。

不敢置信的何尚生忙转头看向房门，可布置好的防盗装置还是和昨晚睡前看到的一样，甚至一动没有动过。而这时一阵凉风从身后的窗台吹来，夹着露的湿意冰得他后颈一哆嗦，他才发现自己的窗户被人从外面撬过，坏掉的锁扣摇摇欲坠地吊在半空，而窗前的桌上还留了几个小贼登堂入室的犯罪脚印。

一个白眼翻上天的何尚生简直差点心肌梗塞，盯着胸前酣睡的男人真恨不能提着他的后颈像拎小猫一样把人拎起来从窗户那儿丢出去。

可他到底是个善良的人民警察，不能干这种伤天害理的事。于是他拍了张生的肩膀，不太耐烦地把人硬生吵醒。

“喂，别装睡啦，你的戏很烂你知不知道。”

“嗯……别吵啦……”

然而嗜睡的张生完全不配合工作，意思意思地应了一声就又再度睡去。何尚生无语咂舌，只好又推了他几下试图把人叫醒。但依然不配合的张生只是翻身卷走了被子，像卷肠粉一样把自己包着缩在床的另一边，压根理都没理何尚生一下。

无可奈何的何sir唯有转换策略应对，一边恐吓着说要报警抓人，一边起身离开房间去打电话。片刻后，睡得一头毛躁的张生终于顶着两个黑眼圈一脸哀怨地从房里走出，经过何尚生身旁时看都没看他一眼地冷冷哼了一声，随即走进洗手间接水漱口洗脸，简直把这当自己家了一样不问自取地用着他的一切。

“喂，你这又是玩的哪一出？”确实头疼的何尚生一胳膊横在男人面前拦下他进厨房的脚步。

张生倒是并不坚持，进不了厨房便转身回到客厅，随手拿起桌上的一个橙子闻了闻便坐在沙发上毫不客气地剥了起来。

“没什么，就是昨晚打风下雨把我家淹了，所以我想来你这借住几天，你应该不会介意的吧？”

“你觉得我会信吗？”何尚生一脸冷漠地抱胸问道。

可张生只是无所谓地耸了耸肩，嘴里咬着橙子含糊不清道：“信不信由你，反正我现在没地方去，是赖定你了。”

何尚生无言以对地扶额叹气，但又觉得自己不能就此认输，于是端出一副警察盘查的样子，语气严肃地问：“你怎么知道我住在这的？”

“你有你的国际刑警大姐大，我有我的街头巷尾小乞丐，都一样的。”张生勾着唇笑道，还一脸得意地朝他眨了眨眼睛。何尚生被他气得头疼，终究是不想理会地翻着白眼转身走进厨房。结果男人还毫不自知或故意为之地在身后朝他喊话，说是要做早餐的话别忘了给他也做一份，他喜欢吃蛋治配维他奶。

“奶你个死人头！吔蕉啦你！”

张生闻言笑着轻咳了两声，像是被呛到一般，忙捂着嘴兜住反胃吐出的果肉，随即抽出纸巾包住秽物，将橙皮连同纸团一同扔进茶几旁的垃圾桶里。

“你一个当警察的就别讲脏话啦，会影响形象的。”

厨房里的何尚生不以为意地“切”了一声，一边往锅里打入鸡蛋一边道：“现在又不在外面，你管我那么多。”

张生勾唇浅笑，又擦过一次手后起身跟进厨房。忽然的安静让本以为会听到顶嘴的何尚生觉得不对，忙回头查看以免张生又闹出什么恶作剧。可这时一个小脑袋抵住了他的背，鼻尖虚虚地蹭着他的肩胛骨，最后把下巴压在他的肩膀上，像在跟他玩闹似的吹着他耳朵问：

“很香喔，有没有我那份？我好饿啊～”

热痒的吐息惹得何尚生浑身一抖，忙推开身后的人嫌弃回道：“你不是吃了个橙吗，还饿什么呀。”

“橙是用来帮助消化的嘛，谁说拿它填肚子了。再说你家里那么多鸡蛋，分我两个也没关系吧。”

“你怎么知——喂！谁让你乱开我冰箱的！”忽觉身旁一凉的何尚生立马打掉张生的手顺带把冰箱门关上。

男人顿时闹脾气地埋怨了一声，嘟囔着“小气鬼”三个字又转身回到客厅去。这时何尚生才发现他走路真一点声音没有，不禁好奇地想看看是不是有什么特殊技巧，回头却发现只不过是因为男人没穿鞋子。一下感觉被耍的他憋屈小骂了一句，可两秒后还是忍不住提醒的冲动回头朝男人喊道：

“鞋柜里有拖鞋的！”

张生顿时偷笑着乐了起来，听话穿上鞋子后便坐在餐桌一旁眨巴眨巴着眼等候何尚生投喂。端着一杯一碟出来的男人几乎是翻着白眼朝他来的，丢下餐具后也没有跟他说话，只是拿起桌上的水壶和马克杯给自己倒了杯清水。但张生见状却笑得更开心了一些，显然在故意等待什么一样不主动开口说话，而是就这么盯着男人直愣愣地看，把人看得浑身都不对劲。

“看什么看，你到底吃不吃，不吃算了。”

“吃！何sir亲自下厨喔！怎么可以不吃。”

眼见何尚生作势要把碟子收回去，张生便赶紧拿起最上面一份夹蛋三明治大咬一口。随后又瞄向一旁的玻璃杯子，含糊不清地问：“我能不能喝？”

何尚生没好气地睨了男人一眼，但还是把杯子推到他面前，又在他入口之前嘟囔着提醒：“我家里没有维他奶，先用纯牛奶凑合着吧。”

张生倒是毫不见外地笑道：“没关系，我这人很好说话的。”那过分坦荡的语气着实听得何尚生胃里抽疼，只好赶紧大咬一口三明治以免自己冲动骂人。

然而这小混蛋就连吃饭都不能安分一会儿，冰凉的脚掌挠痒痒似的蹭着他的小腿，不管他怎么躲都躲不过。

“喂，你静一会儿行不行？脚上长虫了？蹭什么呢？”

“我脚冷你腿热嘛，帮忙取下暖都不行？你怎么那么小气啊。”

“冷就去穿毛拖鞋，柜子里又不是没有。”

“那又不至于，你让我暖一下就好，最多我不乱动咯。”

张生说着嘟起嘴眨了眨眼睛，一双脚好像真安分了一样，就那么搭在何尚生交叉的小腿上没再乱动。男人拿他没有办法，只好妥协地由着他去。不过时间久了他就发现张生的脚真的很冰，不仅凉得他也难受，而且像是怎么都捂不热。不由在意起来的何尚生本能并起腿将其夹住，一时好像把人吓了一跳，只见张生难得面露意外地看向了他。

但其实那时何尚生也觉得自己好像越界了，可看着张生那小猫竖耳一样的呆萌反应，又不由想要继续下去。毕竟先前被张生牵着鼻子玩了那么久，难得有机会让他不知所措一次，当然要好好把握。

然而，以往总在第一时间反击的张生这次却出乎意料地安静。他一句话也不说地埋头吃着三明治，甚至有点不敢看他似的，两边的耳朵还莫名变得有些发红。同时搭在他腿上的脚丫也逐渐拘谨地交叠在一起，脚趾头弯曲抠弄着彼此，仿佛两个小人在打架，一时间竟让何尚生觉得有点可爱。

可就在他刚放松一点警惕，想说关怀一下老弱病残地好好给男人暖暖脚，小混蛋又不安分地抬腿顶了他的胯。顿时被吓到的何尚生整个人跳了起来慌张失措，一时羞也不是不羞也不是地朝他骂道：“你干吗啊！”

“要不要这么大反应啊，我这不是礼尚往来，想给你也服务一下嘛。”但一瞬恢复了平时那狡猾样子的张生只是勾唇笑道，眼尾上挑的弧度得意得像只偷了腥的猫。

略感冒犯的何尚生警告瞪了他一眼，随即收起桌上的杯碟，完全不顾张生那“喂，那杯奶我都没喝完！”的嚷嚷而冷漠进了厨房。

“你别想着偷懒啊！给我进来洗碗！”

“知道啦！”张生拖长着声音应道。穿上拖鞋后沓拉地走进厨房，随即夺回就要被何尚生放进水槽里的玻璃杯。

“干吗要倒了它，能喝就别浪费嘛。”

何尚生闻言瞥了他一眼，不禁冷笑轻讽：“原来你那么好说话的吗，我还以为你这人挑剔得很，不喜欢的东西就不想要。”

“你怎么知道我不喜欢？”张生瞬间驳斥了何尚生的话，语气听着似乎有点闷闷不乐，“我没说我喜欢不代表我就不喜欢，那么简单的道理你都不懂吗。”

“是啊，我没有你那么聪明。你到底想做什么？还有仇没报吗？”但何尚生也不知是无意还是故意在激他，便要说些顶心顶肺的话，一时间听得张生貌似很委屈。

“没事就不能来找你吗？怎么说也是相识一场，你真要对我那么冷漠？”

张生似乎难得退让了一次，但可惜何尚生没有领他的情。

“我是警察，你是贼，我们不是一路人。”

显然失望的张生闭上眼吸了一口气，终究还是用回老办法无赖地笑了起来。他一下把自己变得可怜兮兮，又是嘟嘴又是眨眼，撒娇一样地卖惨道：“但我现在无家可归喔，你就不能可怜下我？”

何尚生被他气得无言以对，终究不想再管地回到客厅。他无所事事地拿起遥控打开电视，但转头又翻开报纸一目十行。一旁厨房里的水声潺潺不断，杯子与餐碟轻碰的声响叮叮当当。这些不受控制的声音让习惯了一人的何尚生有点不太适应，他第一次发现，原来自己这小破单元曾经那么萧条。

但他很快收拾好忽然落寞的情绪，赶在张生擦着手出来前装模作样地阅读报纸。然而一眼看穿他的张生只是笑，好奇地凑到何尚生旁边瞄他手里面的娱乐版面。

“咦？原来何sir也喜欢看八卦呀？这个人我认识的，你别看他那么英俊潇洒，其实戴假发的！”

“那难怪你认识，你也喜欢戴假发嘛，还学人垫胸呢。”

“工作需要嘛，你不喜欢吗？”

“假的有什么好喜欢的。”

“那让你摸摸真的咯。”张生说着一把抓住何尚生的手往自己胸口上按。霎时吓到的何尚生如烫伤般弹起来躲避，然而穷追不舍的张生随即将他扑倒，瘦削的双手施着惊人的力气，像铁钳似的扣着他双腕死命摁在胸前。

原本还想挣扎的何尚生一下被手底的骨感震慑住，他惊讶地看着张生，似乎才发现他压在自己身上的重量轻得简直离谱。

“你——”

然而还不等他问出一句，男人就低头吻住了他。震惊的何尚生一时愣在原地，等男人的舌头钻进了嘴里才想到要推开，却为时已晚。虚弱的男人强势地吮着他的唇瓣，舌头激烈翻搅着舌肉，像撩火般吻得他发烫。本能不想服输的何尚生皱眉回应他的动作，一只手按着男人后脑，一只手勾在他腰上，曲起的长腿搭住男人纤细的小腿，一见他喘气露出破绽便翻身将人拿下。却在那之后又不受控制地继续吻着他的唇，像鬼迷心窍了一般，直到男人窒息地咳嗽出声才回神停下了动作。

那一刻何尚生仿佛被泼了凉水，瞬间清醒地想从张生身上起来，却被男人用力抓住了后背。这让他一时有些无措，不知该说什么或问什么地看着身下的男人，只能单手费力地撑在沙发上以免自己压塌他的身体。

而张生也一句话没说，只抱着何尚生轻轻转了下身，好让他再度在沙发上躺下，而自己可以侧身靠在他胸前。这一刻，何尚生忽然觉得张生变得很柔软，像只蜷缩的猫，双腿屈折着并在他腿间，一只手横放着搭在他腰上。然后困了一样地眯着闭上双眼，只呢喃了一句“冷，你抱抱我啊”便好像睡了过去。

何尚生一时有点脑子发胀，虚搂着怀里安静的张生，感觉像在做梦一样。柜上的电视还在沙沙地播放广告，被揉皱的报纸散落地盖在拖鞋之上，如果仔细去看还能发现有一片被遗漏的橙子皮碎块落在了茶几脚的一旁。

何尚生忽然也觉得困了。他低头看向身前似乎已经熟睡的人，视线扫过他毛躁的头发和纤长的睫毛。在注意到两侧颧骨下的凹陷时，他差点忍不住伸出手去轻抚。但最后他还是收回了视线当作无事发生，只用脚勾起被踢到沙发另一端的被子展平盖在男人身上，妥协般闭上眼陪他一块儿睡去。

这一觉何尚生睡得很稳，整个过程一个梦也没做，直接从天亮睡到天暗。待他再睁眼的时候已经是接近晚饭的时间，混沌的大脑因为二氧化碳积聚太多而有些晕疼。然而那时的张生仍双眼紧闭着，甚至一动不动，吓得何尚生忙伸手去探他的鼻息，好在还有呼吸。

而不知是不是他这个动作不经意碰到了张生，男人随即皱眉吸了吸鼻子，好像痒了似的咕哝了一声。莫名心虚的何尚生赶紧收回动作假装无事发生，见男人醒了便想让他赶紧起来。但张生只是眯眼看了下屋外，然后打了个哈欠，像猫咪伸懒腰般仰起头拉了下身体，一言不发地注视着他。

他在想些什么——何尚生几乎一眼就看出来了——但他不知道张生具体在想些什么。这个男人总是让人看不透，你根本不知道他是好是坏，也很难分辨他到底什么时候在说真话，什么时候在说假话。这对习惯了直来直去的何尚生而言就像一个永远绕不出去的迷宫。他越是想往外跑，就越是被抓得紧。所以有时候他会忍不住想，会不会迷宫的出口其实不在外面，而他应该掉头往里面走。所以有时候他会试着去了解张生心里真正的想法，或者站在他的角度去思考问题。但这样做的风险太大，他很怕自己会不小心迷失其中，所以总会在最后关头抽身。但张生实在太狡猾了，每一次都有办法令他再度被吸引诱惑，搞得他好像他这一生都注定走不出这个迷宫。

“你究竟想怎样？”再一次被吻了的何尚生还是那个问题。

而这一次，张生没再扯开话题，而是答道：“我不知道。”

“其实本来我知道的，但现在我不知道了。你说人是不是很奇怪，一时这样，一时那样，想法总是变来变去的，烦得要死。”

张生一个人自言自语着，好像试图告诉何尚生些什么，但始终一直跟他兜圈。而何尚生难得一句话没说，没出声，没打断，因为他觉得自己好像听明白了什么，也想借这个机会逼张生把话跟他说明白——他知道临死的人很难在心里面继续埋藏什么。

果然，见他没回音后，张生又继续说了起来。他问：“你还记不记得那晚我在车上说过的话？我说我不想死在监狱里，因为我不想死的时候被人当笑话那样看，那太糟糕了。但是我一个人回去后，我又忽然有点后悔，我不想死的时候身边只有自己一个人，那样死了都没人知道，一样很惨。但来找你之后我又更加后悔了，因为我很害怕我会害怕，我不想被你看见我怕死的样子，那是最让我觉得丢脸的事了。”

张生说着吸了吸鼻子，然后好像低头用手蹭了下脸。何尚生一时没有低头去看，他害怕会看到男人在哭。

“不如我还是走算了，反正你也不欢迎我，无谓搞得大家最后不愉快啦，你说是吧。”

张生说着强笑了一声，然后从何尚生怀里坐了起来，转身下地给自己穿上鞋子。可就在他弯腰想系鞋带的时候，一双手突然从身后拦住了他。张生一下愣在原地，湿热的眼睛用力眨了一下，随后强忍着酸涩咧开嘴笑道：

“喂，你这样很gay欸。”

但何尚生一句话没说，只是紧紧抱住了眼前单薄的男人。其实他也不知道自己为什么要挽留，只是一想到以后可能真再见不到他就突然不想让他走出这个门口。他已经放走男人一次了，他不想再放走他第二次。

而张生早就没有挣扎离开的力气，所以只能一直坐着任由何尚生抱住，直至他酸痛的肩膀就快承受不住男人的重量。

“喂，你再这样抱下去，我真的不走了啊。”

何尚生闻言犹豫了片刻，但终究还是开口接道：“那就留下吃顿便饭咯。”

“呐！你说的啊！”一下回头的张生笑得十分灿烂，就好像刚才的悲哀全都是他演出来的一样。但何尚生知道他这次真没说谎，所以没有责备，而是随他去了。

“想下吃什么吧，等会出去买。”

“我想吃糖醋鲤鱼。”张生几乎不假思索。

“糖醋就别想了，鲤鱼还能给你整一条，清蒸要不要？”

但张生听了显然很嫌弃。“清蒸鲤鱼都不好吃的，整条桂花吧。”

“你都挺挑剔的喔。不是说有癌症的人都没食欲吗，我看你胃口挺好啊。”

“那你煮还是不煮？”

“煮，都答应你了不是。还有没有想吃的？想清楚啊，苏州过后没艇搭的。”

“不用了，我胃口很小的，一条鱼够了。”张生说着一脸“我真懂事”地自我陶醉着，那抵死又欠打的模样气得何尚生发笑，但终究没有多说什么地随他去了。

片刻后两人来到附近的街市，路上不少跟何尚生相熟的店主都和他热情地打了招呼。悠闲跟在后头的张生眼里带笑地看着，一会儿像个老母亲似的面露欣慰，一会儿又像在看八卦似的笑得偷摸，搞得前头的何尚生总觉得自己身后跟了只古灵精怪的鬼，最后实在是忍不下去地一把将人拽到身边，免得他真趁自己不注意的时候又搞什么小动作。

然而张生这人好像生来就和安分二字绝缘，一看他和卖鱼的姑娘聊得熟稔便亲热地抱着他胳膊蹭了上来，还嗲声嗲气地在他耳边叫了一声“Honey”，闹得对面的姑娘一下尴尬不已，赶紧装没看见地埋头认真杀鱼。

“你又搞什么啊。”何尚生无奈地皱眉抱怨，却也没有推开张生，只是把另一只手提着的东西朝他递去，“真闲着无聊就帮忙提东西。”

“不提！”但张生一下回绝了他，还顺带阴了他一把，“哪有男人要自己老婆提东西的，小妹妹你说是吧。”

“喂！好了喔！你别造谣行不行。”顿时紧张的何尚生忙打断张生。

可张生随即夸张地跟他演了起来。“你始乱终弃？刚刚还在楼上吻我呢，现在就翻脸不认人了？”

“你！”何尚生被他气得几乎说不出话。

“我怎样？”而张生还在不知死活地挑衅。

“你好样的！”无从反驳的何尚生只能哑巴吃黄连地咬牙朝张生竖起根大拇指，随即夺过卖鱼姑娘递来的胶袋拽着男人离开。

得逞的张生一路都乐得跟朵花儿似的，被何尚生黑着脸瞪过之后也没多大收敛，还不怕死地问：“这就生气了？你也太开不起玩笑了吧。”

“呵呵，你觉得开这种玩笑很好笑吗？”但何尚生确实没有那个心情和他嬉闹，只觉得心里莫名发堵地很反感张生这吊儿郎当的模样，以至于他开门进屋的时候甚至想把人直接锁在门外。

这时张生好像才意识到男人是真的生气了，便偷偷摸摸地从后面伸出手指勾了勾他的手心，像是在试探性地示好。可何尚生霎时就挥手躲了过去。张生只好上前一步碰碰他的肩膀，软下嗓音小声跟他道歉。

何尚生起初并不想理会张生，可无奈这小子太过死缠烂打，跟条泥鳅似的在他身后钻来钻去，钻得他心烦意乱，忍无可忍，终于一把抓着人压在冰箱门上，厉声朝他警告：“你不要再——唔！？”

只可惜他话都没说完就被张生抱住吻住。仍在气头上的何尚生自然第一反应就是把人推开再赶出厨房，但不知为何张生这时又突然有了今早那诡异的让人挣不开的蛮横力气，不管他如何反抗闪躲，男人都始终挂在他身上圈着他脖子，蛇一样的舌头不断舔弄挑逗着他的舌肉，惹得他又爽又怒，忍不住地抓紧人狠吸了一口，随即反客为主地攻掠起来。

顿时有点呼吸困难的张生闷哼着低吟了一声，渐渐开始脱力的身体下滑坐在男人的腿上。被彻底压上冰箱柜门动弹不得的时候，他甚至还有些喘不过气般扭头逃离了片刻。但很快，何尚生就抓着他的下巴把人收回囊中，丝毫不给他喘息机会地强硬卷吻着他的唇舌。

一时，好像再没人记得他们原本正在做着什么。发烫的身体只知道不停往对方身上靠近与磨蹭，像是恨不能把对方直接揉进肉里一般，动作激烈得把衣服都抓得像咸菜一样皱。

可这时，突然响起的气鸣声却让他们如梦初醒。一瞬后退的何尚生无措地看着脸泛潮红的张生，随即尴尬地转过身去熄火。但张生却突然凑前调侃了句“你害羞啊”，霎时就让本该凝固的氛围变得再度活跃，连带着叫何尚生的心跳都好像有些加快。

“咦？你耳朵很红喔！真的害羞啦？”

“你的脸不也一样很红！不帮忙就出去啦！净捣乱！”何尚生略显心虚的大声回道，急忙赶在张生回话之前捂住他的嘴把人推出厨房。终于清净后他才暗自松出一口气，但仍有些疑惑地摸了摸自己的胸口，心道：没理由啊，我又不是gay，不过又真吻得挺舒服——哎！不想了不想了！

怎么都想不明白的何尚生到最后干脆自暴自弃了起来。他皱眉挥散脑海里的杂思，麻利地做好简单饭菜，然后擦干净餐桌摆好碗筷，装作无事发生地叫张生过来吃饭。但是并没有忘记跟他约法三章：

“别再把脚伸过来了啊！”

“要不要这么嫌弃啊，我又没有香港脚。”

“这叫餐桌礼仪，你爸妈没教过你吗。”

“不记得啦，人都死了，谁还记得这些。”张生轻描淡写地说道，好像一副事不关己的样子。但从他眉眼间淡淡的阴霾来看，何尚生就知道他实际并没有表面上看的那么无所谓。

也是，真的死喔，谁不在乎，死了就什么都没了，真的game over了。

“哎，你做菜还挺好吃的，哪天要是被警局开除了，可以考虑一下去当厨师。”

“打住！你别一开口就咒我行不行。”

“我也是给你提个建议而已，听不听随你咯。”张生无所谓地耸了耸肩，抬手刁钻地夹了一块被炒得焦黄的蒜瓣放进嘴里，又就着碗里没吃完的鱼肉大口扒了几下饭，好像真胃口不错的样子。

何尚生本来不是很饿的，虽然中午没吃饭但今天毕竟也没运动，消耗不大所以不觉得饿，如果没有张生在的话他可能随便泡个杯面或者吃两片面包就凑合应付了。但现在看男人吃得一脸喷香的样子，他的食欲就好像被撩拨了一样，不知不觉也跟着饿了起来。

于是两人很快吃光了饭菜，连锅里剩的烫菜汤也都瓜分了干净。但在事后收拾洗碗的时候，何尚生却看到张生突然捂着嘴自厨房冲进了洗手间，随即呕吐的声音接连不断，让还没消化完的他听了都觉得有点反胃。

好在男人并没有吐得太久，约莫几分钟后他就喘着气从洗手间里出来，只是脸色很苍白，脚步也有些虚浮。生怕他下一秒就会倒下去的何尚生忙把人叫到沙发旁让他坐着别动，然后进厨房给他倒了杯温水，又问他有没有带药过来。张生闻言似乎意外地笑了笑，单手托腮地好奇看向何尚生。

“原来你这么关心我啊。”

“你这话说的，我以前对你很差吗？”

“那倒没有，只是有点意外，何sir原来也会在意我的死活。”

“吃你的药啦，那么多话。”

但张生只是摇了摇头，伸手推开了面前的药瓶。“我不想吃。”

“你又在玩什么花样？”

“这些药好苦，我不想吃。”

“喂大佬，这些都是胶囊喔。”

“胶囊也会苦啊，你以为外面包的那层是糖衣啊。”

“那你想怎样？”

“你哄我啊，你哄我我就吃。”

“你以为你是三岁小孩啊，我才懒得理你。”

何尚生一脸不想理会地挥手转身，却被张生突然拽倒在沙发抱住了胳膊。

“别走。”

男人说着还翻身坐上他的大腿，姿势暧昧地搂住他的脖子，脸近得几乎又要跟他吻在一起。

“就一句也好，你哄哄我嘛。”张生轻声求道，湿润的双眼还带着没有消退的微红，仿佛才刚刚哭过一般。但何尚生告诉自己不能轻易被男人欺骗，否则就又会被他牵着鼻子耍得团团转，所以他不为所动地回答：

“我不会哄人的。”

“那你亲我一下。”张生知道何尚生没有说谎，所以也没有继续坚持。只是他继而提出的这个要求显然比之前的还更难以实现，叫男人一下皱起了眉头。

“你刚刚才吐完喔。”

“我漱过口的，没味道了。”张生说着到底还是主动凑了上去。

可何尚生顿时躲避着推开了他，一脸不解地问：“你为什么要这么做？”

“为什么一定要有为什么？”可张生似乎也不明白地反问，“好好享受不就够了吗？”

“不够啊，对于我来说不够的。”但何尚生注视着张生的双眼，十分认真地一字一句道：“我这个人最不喜欢的就是不清不楚的事情。所以在你讲清楚之前，我不会跟你玩下去的。”

“那你喜不喜欢我？”张生随即问道。

“那你又喜不喜欢我？”何尚生不甘示弱地反问。

张生没有回答，只是莞尔笑道：“你变狡猾了，都学会反问了。”

“学你而已。”何尚生顺着他的话道。

“那你到底喜不喜欢我？”

“那你又到底喜不喜欢我？”

“你先说。”

“我不会先说的。你现在没有东西可以拿来威胁我，我不会再什么都听你的了。”

“要不要这么记仇啊？”

“我这人就是这样的，特别记仇，记一辈子那种。”

“是就最好咯！不是就别乱说话，一辈子很长的，少一分，少一秒，都不叫一辈子。”

“平时看了不少戏吧。”

“一般般啦，你也知道不少啊。”张生笑着再度凑近了何尚生，眼睛看着他的眼睛，鼻子顶着他的鼻子，轻启的嘴唇像是说了一句什么话，但直到他把唇贴上来的那一刻，何尚生才知道他原来在念自己的名字。

这一吻吻得很短，几乎只碰了一下就分开，动作轻得连蜻蜓点水都说不上。不知是不是张生怕了，怕自己会再一次推开他。何尚生不敢想得太深，也不敢开口问他，因为他知道自己在怕，怕不小心又掉进男人的陷阱。所以他什么也没说，甚至什么也没做，努力让自己表现得漠然，无动于衷，好像刚才什么事都没发生过一样。但他不确定自己的眼神和心跳有没有出卖他。

“抱抱我吧。”张生轻声地又道，这已经是他今晚提出的第三个请求了，但何尚生仍旧没有点头。

“碗还没洗完呢。”

“明天再洗呗，最多我洗咯。”

“本来就该你洗。其实你现在这么有精力想些有的没的，干吗不去把碗洗了。”

“你是不是一定要这样跟我说话？我只是想让你抱我一下而已，你连这都不愿意吗？”

“我没说我不愿意，我只是想知道为什么。为什么你要来我家，为什么你要吻我，为什么你要跟别人说你是我老婆，为什么你要我哄你。你不回答我这些问题我是不会对你做任何事的。你爱吃药也好不爱吃药也好，你会疼也好不会疼也好，这些都是你自己的事情，跟我无关，我是不会去管的。”

张生闻言眼眶似乎湿红了几分，但他没有哭反而笑了。

“真的？”

“真的。”何尚生抿着唇坚毅道。

张生为此笑得更开了，忙赶在眼泪掉下来之前把脸转了过去。他没再继续纠缠何尚生，而是起身把药扔进了垃圾桶。随后他起身走进厨房，把碗洗干净后又跟着进了洗手间。期间何尚生没有看他一眼，更没有和他说过一句话，好像真把张生当空气了一样，不闻不问漠不关心。

但在张生进入洗手间半个小时都还没出来后，他开始坐不住了。起初他还想自欺欺人地假装毫不在乎，可在阳台抽过一根烟后反而让他心情变得更加焦躁。他渐渐不安地在客厅来回踱步，好几次试图过去敲门询问但又在中途退了回来。时间就这样在犹豫中流水般过去，终于在又一个半小时快过去之时他彻底忍不住了，大步来到洗手间门前粗暴地拍响了塑料门，语气着急而又暴躁地朝里喊道：

“喂！你在里面干吗啊！我警告你别在我家自杀啊！喂！你听没听到我说的话啊！喂！你应我一声行不行啊！”

越叫越着急的何尚生终究忍不住撞门，而这时里面的人总算慢条斯理地哎了几声，这才让男人松一口气地停下动作。

“我顶你个肺啊！没死就早点出声啦！”

“喂，你刚才吼得那么大声，我就算应了你都听不见啦。”

“行了行了，别那么多废话，你赶紧给我出来！”

“大佬，我在洗澡呢，浑身都是泡沫怎么出去啊。”

“屌！你身上有屎啊洗那么久！”

“屌！你说话可不可以不要那么粗鲁！”

“屌！我不跟你吵了，你爱洗就洗个够吧！”

何尚生负气地转身走向沙发，然而半路又突然想起什么地赶紧折回去大声问道：“喂！你又没拿毛巾没拿衣服的，你洗什么澡啊！”

“哎？又好像是喔，那你给我送一下吧。”

“屌！”

何尚生双手一挥仿佛想冲进去打人，可心中天人交战了半天还是认命地骂咧着给男人拿了一套衣服和干净的毛巾。随后他粗鲁地拍了拍门示意男人过来开锁，却不想里面居然慢悠悠地传来了一句“门没有锁”。这下彻底意识到自己被阴了的何尚生真想指着人脑袋问候他祖宗十八代，但最终他还是不愿如男人所料那般大发脾气，因而强行深呼吸了几口气让自己冷静下来，再拧开门把手走进洗手间敲了敲防水的布帘。

“衣服和毛巾，接一下啦。”

“谢了哦。”张生说着唰一下拉开布帘，吓得何尚生忙别过头去非礼勿视。然而张生只是好笑地扑哧了一声，一边接过衣服一边提醒他道：

“不用那么紧张喔，我下面围着东西的。”

何尚生闻言才放松了一点，但立刻又觉得不对，忙回头去看张生腰上的布料，果不其然地发现是他自己的毛巾！

“喂！你有没有搞错啊！”一时心急的何尚生本能伸手去抢，却不想被张生顺势拽进了淋浴间，顿时身上湿了大片，手也因此放在了某个不该碰的地方。霎时清醒的何尚生忙推开他想要离去，但张生却死命圈着他的脖子不依不挠地纠缠，赤裸而湿热的身体就这样蹭得何尚生满身都是水。男人一时不好动作，只能为难地低头与他对视，似乎再忍不下去地皱眉劝道：

“别玩了。”

可张生不以为然。他虽停下了和男人对峙的动作，但仍不放开地圈着他脖子。

“谁跟你玩了。”

“你什么都不说就想跟我做，这不是玩是什么？”

“但你也想要的，不是吗？”张生说着用手按住何尚生的胯部，手指轻柔地描摹着阴茎的轮廓。只可惜，还没来得及动真格就被男人拽开了手腕。

“我想要不代表我一定会要。我是人，不是动物，不是只有本能的。”

张生知道男人在拐着弯骂自己，故而也不再自讨没趣。但他也并没有完全放弃，还是抱着一丝希望地劝道：“好咯，不做咯。但你浑身都湿了，顺便洗了吧。”

“不用了，我不习惯和别人一起洗澡。”可何尚生终究没有让步，后退一步和张生拉开距离后便转身离开了洗手间。

张生顿感无趣地别过头沉默，又自觉下贱地踢了脚墙壁。他痛恨刚才在男人面前失态的自己，却又控制不住本能和情绪的冲动。他不知自己到底怎么了，他不该是这样不动脑子做事的类型，可他却发现自己越来越失控了，这让他恐惧，也让他无助。

止不住眼泪的张生在浴室又待了许久才离开。那时何尚生正在阳台抽烟，插满了烟灰缸的烟头说明他在外面待了很长一段时间，可张生这次却猜不透他是因为心烦、厌恶、紧张、还是躁怒而把自己关在了外面。

他又想回去了。

或许他真的不应该来这里，不应该见何尚生。他已经利用过男人一次，欠了他一次。再来纠缠他不放，实在是太过不人道。然而要从男人身边离开真是一件出乎他意料的难事。他迷恋他身上的温度，迷恋他身上的气息，迷恋他对自己所有的包容，即使是对他的反抗都令他觉得甘之如饴。所以他不想走。他不想在靠近之后再离开男人。他做不到。

忍不住又流泪的张生忙闭上双眼用手擦脸，然而再抬头时何尚生就站在他面前一动不动地看着他。张生本能被吓了一跳，下意识转过头去掩饰自己脸上的泪痕。但男人并没有如他所料地询问任何一句话，而是从口袋拿出药瓶放在茶几上，再拿起手边的杯子倒掉里面凉掉的水重新装过一杯温水放在药瓶旁。然后他转身回到自己的房间，拿好衣物走进洗手间，锁上门后便打开莲蓬头独自洗澡。

独坐沙发上的张生静静看着药瓶和水杯，好不容易才止住的眼泪仿佛又有重新往外冒的冲动。但这次他很努力地控制了自己，随后拿起面前的药瓶拧开倒出胶囊，就着刚好能入口的温水咕噜吞了下去。

吃完药后，他把药瓶放好，杯子洗净收好，然后把先前摆在厨房里晾干的碗碟也一一收起放好。接着他重新回到客厅，在沙发上坐下，无所事事地拿起报纸一目十行，直到何尚生从洗手间里出来。

那一刻男人首先发现茶几上的药瓶和杯子都不见了，随即他似乎想开口问些什么，但在最后关头还是把话吞了回去，而改问：“还没睡啊？”

“没有啊，我想着等你出来再问问我能不能去床上睡，免得你又生我的气。”

“那你睡床我睡沙发咯，无所谓——”

“我想跟你一起睡啊！”张生突然激烈打断道，双眼直直地看着何尚生，隐约还透露出恳求的意味，“我已经求了你一晚了，就当可怜可怜我啊，不要say no好不好？”

何尚生显然有一点犹豫。他抓揉着手中准备送洗的衣服，眼神左顾右盼地游离了一阵。但最终，他还是避无可避地又对上张生的双眼，妥协叹气一声，点点头后快步走到阳台把衣物扔进洗衣机，仿佛在逃避什么一般。只不过忽然他又想到了什么更可怕的事情，赶紧回到房间临时整理床铺，把枕头拉开放在床的两侧，并把自己的被子拽到其中一侧的位置。

可随后进来的张生并没有把沙发上的被子一同带进房间，而且他看起来也并不打算这么做。无奈，何尚生唯有停下动作自己去拿。可张生随即将他拦下，一双眼泛着微红湿漉漉地看着他，像极了某种叫不上名字的小动物，让他提不起气力拒绝。

两人对视了片刻后，到底还是心软的何尚生只能叹气认栽。但在他和男人一同躺进被窝的时候，他仍旧谨慎地和他约法三章：“呐，先说好啊，只是睡觉而已。”

“知道啦。”而总算恢复了笑容的张生又端起平时那倜傥风流的姿态，大咧咧地枕在男人胸前。

何尚生被压得不太习惯，一双手无所适从地不知该往哪儿摆，最后完全是迫于无奈才搭在张生身上。不过张生看来倒是满意得很，双手双脚大胆地缠着何尚生的身体，仿佛把他当成了抱枕。拿张生没有办法的何sir只好暂时容忍他的放纵，闭眼渐渐放松后很快就因疲惫被睡意俘虏。

结果这一觉又睡得出乎意料地安稳，第二天被风吹醒的时候，何尚生差点以为自己只是做了个很长很长的梦。

“醒啦？”

张生这回醒得比他早，何尚生一低头就看见他微仰起脸，双眼笑意盈盈地望着自己。随后他还伸长脖子贴了上来，不过被他扭头躲开了。

“你还没刷牙呢。”

何尚生惊讶于自己脱口而出的拒绝原因竟然是这个。不过张生似乎没太注意到，只笑着调侃：“又不伸舌头，你怕什么？”

“切，你说是这么说，万一——”

突然中断的话语，因意外而没来得及反应的身体。何尚生看着眼前笑得调皮又狡猾的张生，越来越觉得他欠收拾。但奇怪的是，他好像从来没觉得这家伙讨人厌。

“怎么都看呆了？很喜欢吗？”张生勾着唇挑逗笑问，体温略低的四肢蛇一样缠上他的身体，就连吐息都好像有毒一样，吹得他大脑晕晕乎乎的。

“喂，你到底是不是属狐狸的？”何尚生着实无奈地问道。

而张生听了则笑得相当开心。“怎么，被我迷得神魂颠倒了？”

“！？你摸什么啊！”突然被抓住某个地方的何尚生脸色一变，忙握住张生的手腕试图将他拉开。然而张生忽用力地抓紧了他的东西，威胁般用手搓了搓根部。何尚生不得已只能暂时放松对他的压制，却不料一下给了他机会登堂入室，直接把手伸进了裤子握住他勃起的阴茎。

“喂，别玩了。”呼吸渐渐加重的何尚生为难地推着张生，无奈命根子被人拿捏着，他到底不敢强行硬来。因而占尽优势的张生十分放肆地亲吻挑逗着他，润湿的舌头暧昧舔着他的下颚，舌尖刮蹭昨晚新生的胡茬，像在暗示什么似的含住他颚尖吮弄不停。

渐渐有些出汗的何尚生艰难地仰起头呼出一口热气。自身下不断传来的酥麻与刺痒叫他难掩冲动地喘气叹息。因而受了鼓励的张生越发积极套弄，骨节分明的手指近乎放荡地色情揉蹭着他的敏感带。

“你这根东西戳了我一个早上，顶得我好难受。”张生娇纵地抱怨道，手掌扣住他的冠状沟狠狠转了一圈。由虎口粗糙处蹭出的快感惊得何尚生下体一紧，不多时就在男人的刺激下渗出了黏腻的前液。越发感到燥热的他本能抱紧了男人，胯部轻轻顶撞他的身体，像在报复又像在自我救赎，只是多少带着点自暴自弃的味道，让一心想令他卸防的男人不禁得意笑起。

然而何尚生的自制力始终好得让张生扼腕。纵使他已扣着他的腰，激烈抽插着他的拳心，男人也依然没有做其他多余的动作，而是只抱着他，半压着他，嘴唇抵着他的额头，却不是在吻他而只是单纯在喘气。这冷漠的态度让张生越做越没有心思，越做越感到生气，结果他还是忍不住咬破了男人的嘴唇钻进他嘴里，像是在逼迫他承认和接受一般，粗暴卷着他舌头激烈地吮弄。

何尚生被他吻得几近全身肌肉暴起，滚烫如岩浆的情欲自上和下不断地涌向全身各处，每流经一个地方都像蝗虫过境般摧毁他一处的自制，让他越发失控地抓紧张生亲吻磨蹭。他甚至在某个瞬间闪过要将男人据为己有的念头，挺动的阴茎已经不只是在肏手一般，越来越迫近他微张的腿间。

终究，他到底被张生撸得释放了出来。身体在一瞬炽热颤动，大脑像风暴了一般晕眩不止。因而暂时动不了的他只能粗喘着压在张生身上，发麻的四肢遍布一种不解的疲惫。

“很多喔。多久没做过了？”而得逞的张生此刻貌似笑得悠然自得。但何尚生知道他心里仍然藏着未曾表露的失落。于是他忍不住，忍不住反问男人一句为什么。他不明白，不明白张生为什么就是不肯跟他袒露坦白。他到底在害怕什么？

但张生始终不肯开口。

“你就当做件好事咯，我都快要死了，可能，这是我死前最后一个心愿呢。”

“有遗憾，我才会记得你，是吗？”

张生笑而不语，凑近亲了何尚生一下便起身洗漱去了。独留在房内的何尚生沉默叹气，看着被子上沾到的一小处水痕心感无奈至极。

这一天的早餐是张生做的。他不知从冰箱的哪个角落翻出了几片火腿，又或者是昨天趁他不留意的时候买了塞进冰箱的。火腿是最普通的那种，但放进锅里两面煎过后闻起来又挺香。张生的手艺也还可以的，不过动作看起来有点生疏，估计已经很久没下过厨。

一时插不上手的何尚生似乎想找点别的事情做，于是对着张生说：“我下楼买份报纸，你有什么需要的，我帮你一起买了。”

张生闻言回头，有些意外地朝他笑道：“那么放心让我一个人待在你家？不怕我做坏事吗？”

“我家里没有值钱的东西，你看不上的。”

“那也不一定。我这人不是只看钱那么肤浅的。”

“那你打算偷什么？”

“偷心吧，你觉得怎么样？”

何尚生闻言摇了摇头，回道：“偷回来的东西始终不是你的。你都偷一辈子了，这么简单的道理到现在还不明白吗？”

“你也会说我偷一辈子了，哪有那么容易改。”

“你先试一试啊！或许可以呢？”

何尚生由衷地劝道，但张生始终一言不发地没有回应。难免失望的何尚生恨铁不成钢地别过了脸，不想再多废口舌地转身准备出门。

“那是不是我问你要你就真的会给我啊！”然而这个时候张生突然大声地质问。

“我都叫你试一试咯！”而何尚生也激动地回道，“你试一下不就知道了吗？不要总想着提前去看答案好不好！你这是作弊，和偷没什么区别的。”

张生沉默地低下头去，紧接着转过了身。何尚生对着他就好像对着一个发脾气的小屁孩，心里头无奈又着急得要命，但真的不能让步。

“我下楼了，你如果先做好了早餐就先吃吧，不用等我。”

何尚生说着带上门离开了屋子。一时间两人就好像被分隔在两个不同的世界，一个在厨房里沉默不语，一个在门背后无声叹气。

下楼后何尚生到街口的报摊要了几份近日漏买的报纸，转身准备回楼上的时候无意瞥到路边的士多店。忽然间他停下脚步看向冰柜上张贴的广告画报，好像想起了什么，转身走进店里拿塑料袋装了几罐维他奶。

等他回到家的时候，张生正坐在餐桌旁抿着一杯清水。起初看桌上没有摆放餐具，何尚生便以为张生已经吃完早餐。然而见他回来后，男人却起身走进了厨房，路上还看了他一眼示意他到桌旁落座，何尚生这才知道原来他一直把早餐盖在锅里保温，等他回来。

“不是跟你说了不用等嘛。”何尚生一时有点不习惯，看着向来我行我素的张生好像忽然变得善解人意，心里头就有点忐忑而犹豫。其实有些事情他自己也怕，虽然今早很理直气壮地教训了张生一顿，但实际他自己也没完全想明白，理清楚，以及下定决心。他其实也不知道，如果张生真的把说话说出口了，他应该怎么回答，又会给出怎么样的回答。虽然理智告诉他无论如何都一定要say no，但是他们之间的事早就已经超出理智能够应付的范围。

端着早餐出来的张生不知有没有看出他正在心里头挣扎，不过他显然注意到一旁的胶袋，于是笑着调侃了他一句：“就当是礼尚往来咯。你买给我的？”

“你说了喜欢喝嘛。”何尚生咕哝着声音回道，好像有点害羞似的，把袋子递给张生时甚至都没有看他的脸。

“多谢了。”张生笑着接过袋子，放下后立刻拿出一罐拉开了拉环，问他：“你要不要？”

何尚生摇摇头婉拒，又有些在意地看着张生大口喝奶的动作，终于在他不住咳嗽的时候没忍住提醒了一句，老妈子一样一边给他递去纸巾一边道：“其实你有病就别喝那么多饮料啦，这些东西里全是糖和防腐剂，喝了对身体没益的。”

但张生只是笑着擦了擦嘴，一脸云淡风轻道：“不怕啦，反正我都快死了。”

“你成天都说自己快死了，到底还有多少日子？”

“怎么，你心疼了？舍不得啊？”

“是不是关心一下都不行啊？”

“行，当然行，我觉得很开心呢，真的。”

“那你到底还剩多少日子？”

“我上一次去看医生的时候说是还有四个礼拜，不过我已经记不得那天是几号了，所以现在也不知道还剩多少天。可能还有一个礼拜，可能还有一天，可能还剩最后十几个小时，等过了明天我就见不到你了，是不是很刺激？”

“是呀，很刺激。”何尚生不知该怎么回应张生的话，只能埋头咬了两口三明治，想借机把这个话题结束在此。

张生看出了他的苦闷，因而也没有继续纠缠。毕竟他也不喜欢看到何尚生一副闷闷不乐的样子。如果可以，他真希望男人能够一直那么有朝气，能跑能跳，会喜会怒，而不用像他一样把什么都藏在心里，什么都不敢表露出来，无论开心还是伤心，都找不到一个人可以倾诉。

想着又觉得眼眶湿湿的张生忙低下头隐藏自己的情绪，他假装不舒服地清了清喉咙然后吸了吸鼻子，借擦嘴的动作快速蹭了一下眼睛，随即又眨眨眼皮挥散残留的水汽，待感觉无碍后再抬起头来面对何尚生。

“话又说回来，你这两天怎么这么有空？不用回警局吗？”

“怎么你不知道吗，我正在放长假。”

张生闻言失笑，不禁好奇又调皮地问：“不会是因为我吧？”

“你说呢？两千万现金加八千万钻石，整一个亿啊大哥。警局没炒我鱿鱼就已经很不错了。”

“Sorry咯，但是钱和钻石我都没要喔。”

“我知道。”

“你知道？”

“那笔钱你捐出去了嘛，还生怕我不知道地买了那么大一个版面用那么粗的字登出来。”

“哇，那警局的人还拿这件事为难你？也太小气了吧。咦——不过钱我是登了报，可钻石我没有喔，这你又是怎么知道的？”

“前一阵我坐巴士遇到一个女孩，那颗钻石就戴在她脖子上，手掌那么大一颗，想装看不到都不行啦。”

“有没有那么巧啊？”张生笑问，显然不太相信。

“信不信随你。不过想不到你也挺舍得的，八千万的钻石就这么送人了，还跟她说是假的，你不怕她随手一扔就把钻石给丢了吗？”

“哇！怎么突然那么酸的？你吃醋啊？”

“鬼有空吃你的醋！”

“不用害羞喔，都写在脸上了。你放心，我跟她没什么的，不过是之前她在巴士上帮过我两次，我想跟她说声谢谢而已。”张生说着朝何尚生眨了眨右眼，像是在卖乖又像在挑逗。

一时不惯的何尚生忙移开视线别过脸去，装作完全不感兴趣地回道：“你不用跟我解释的喔，我对这些事不感兴趣。”

“你还说你没吃醋！”然而张生一见他这样就忍不住拍桌乐道，一点面子都不留给他的笑道：“你这语气就跟八点档里的那些师奶一个样好吧！”

“我懒得跟你吵，你吃完了就赶紧把东西收拾干净！”脸上挂不住的何尚生忙起身离开餐桌，走向沙发的时候没忍住用手摸了摸胸口，心想：这也算吃醋吗？没理由啊，我无缘无故吃什么醋？

不敢深究的何尚生摇摇头决定不再多想，到沙发上坐下后便拿起今日最新的报纸开始翻阅。进了厨房的张生没一会儿就擦着手出来了，在何尚生身边坐下的时候好奇地看了一眼报上的内容，但似乎对此并不感兴趣，于是又移开视线看着他的脸问：“吃完早餐做什么？”

何尚生没有抬头跟张生对视，只翻过了一页报纸，顺带答道：“没事做。”

张生显然感到意外，不由追问：“不会吧？你不是最闲不住的吗？别告诉我你放假这么多天净窝在家里看报纸了。”

“那有时也会看看电视的。”

“不是吧大佬？！你不闷的吗？”张生几乎无法理解。

“那你想做什么啊，我陪你咯。”何尚生随口一句道，说完才想起什么的霎时变得有点紧张，可还不等他反悔收回，张生就开口打断了他：

“那看戏吧。”

何尚生愣了大概一秒，有些意外道：“看戏？”

张生霎时变得一脸嫌弃，反问他：“你家里不会连张VCD都没有吧？”

“有。我以为你想去戏院而已。”

“那去戏院也行的。”

张生说着抬眸望向何尚生的双眼。男人霎时有点后悔，但是又不知为何有点不忍心拒绝，最后还是同意了张生的提议，把人领回房间去更衣。

因为前两天的脏衣服都还囤在洗衣机里没有洗，所以张生依然只能穿何尚生的衣服出门。但男人虽然和他身高差不多，体型却比他结实很多，因而很多衣服套在他的身上都像加大码一样宽松。张生挑剔地试了半天也没试到合适的，最后只能勉为其难地穿上一件男人已不合身的白色衬衣，但在套裤子的时候还是遇到了不少麻烦。

“顶！你的衣服要不要件件都这么大啊！”

“平时又不见你挑剔，出去看个戏而已嘛，随便穿穿就好啦。”

“所以说你没有女人缘，看戏要上街的嘛，你以为去逛街市啊，随便穿穿。”

“那你想怎样啊，我最窄的一条裤子就这了，穿不穿随你。”

“哎算了算了，有没有皮带啊，借来用用啦，腰围都宽过人。”

“明明是你太瘦了好不好！香港小姐见到你都要甘拜下风啊！”何尚生没好气地回道，可看那腰带几乎在张生腰上绕了两圈的时候心里又好像压了块石头似的，闷得慌。

“走啦！”终于穿好衣服后张生朝何尚生喊了一句，语气上听还是有些不乐，像极了一个闹脾气的小屁孩。

何尚生无奈地在心里叹气，说实话真不愿干些吃力不讨好的事情。但他又想自己一个成年人何必跟小孩子计较，因而还是拿起手边的外套披在张生的身上。

“这几天都有风，穿着吧。”

可张生这人就是衰多口！

“这件运动衫来的喔，你见过谁穿衬衣西裤外面套运动衫的？”

“不穿就算！”真要被他气死的何尚生一把收回衣服作势要走。

“哎！”张生这才赶紧抓住他把人拽了回来，“那我又没说不穿。谢了啊。”

张生说着乖巧地朝何尚生笑了笑，男人一下被他弄得没有了脾气，唯有警告地瞪他一眼再替他拉上拉链。但张生显然没有被威胁到，反而更大胆地伸手圈住他脖子想凑上前偷亲他一口，只是被何尚生伸出手挡住了嘴唇。

因此有点不满的张生眯眼噘了下嘴巴，但也不想真的惹男人生气，故没有继续纠缠而是乖乖退了回去。但他也没有就此安分，一眨眼就又抱住何尚生的胳膊，暧昧地笑问：

“你说我们这算不算约会？”

“走啦，那么多废话。”何尚生没有回答，把手从张生怀里抽出来后就径直走向大门。然而被追上后，张生又一次挽住了他的胳膊黏在他身边，像块甩不掉的牛皮糖似的，叫何尚生被迫无奈地拖着他上了大街。

路上，两人亲密的模样自然引来不少注目。何尚生没有那么厚的脸皮，所以走了没多久就有点受不住地想打车过去。可张生硬把他拉上了巴士来到后排落座。好在巴士上人不是很多，否则在张生把脑袋靠过来的那一刻，何尚生绝对一个巴掌给他拍回去。

“我们一会儿去看什么戏？”靠在何尚生肩上的张生柔声问了一句，他双眼望着车窗外缓慢倒退的街景，感受着风轻抚过侧脸的温柔。今日的天气还算不错，虽不是很暖和，但胜在阳光够足。被太阳晒得暖烘烘的张生一瞬甚至有种在云端的错觉，只可惜他身边这块“大枕头”并没有云朵那么柔软。不过他不嫌弃。

“我很久没去戏院了，不知道现在在上什么戏。有什么就看什么咯。”

“那我们看鬼片好不好？”

“哇，你这么重口味的吗？”

“没，我只是在想，如果是看鬼片的话那我就有正当理由一直抱着你了。”张生说着回头朝何尚生笑了笑。男人一时不知道该接什么话，只好假装没听懂地移开视线看向别处。

不过最后他们并没有去看鬼片，因为戏院没上。取而代之的，张生挑了一部喜剧，上半场一直搂着个爆米花桶看得哈哈大笑，不过中途捂着嘴咳了几声，咳到后面还不小心吐血吐进了可乐罐里。好在戏院里面乌灯黑火的什么也看不见，否则坐他旁边的那位女士估计要被吓死。

“怎么样？没事吧？你今早是不是没吃药啊，有没有带药出来？”

“没事、咳——不小心呛到了而已，不用紧张喔，别妨碍大家看戏。”

“你是真没事才好，千万别死撑啊。”

“知道啦老妈子。”

“你这人真是——”

“嘘，小声点，别连累我被骂。”张生笑着比了个噤声的动作，又凑近靠在了何尚生肩上。他很轻很轻地说了句“借我靠一会儿”，接着便像睡着般合上双眼。何尚生顿时有些为难地看着张生，心里犹豫着，但终究骗不过自己地伸手搂住了他，表情妥协地望着前方轻叹出一口气。而被他抱着的张生则暗自勾起了唇，他伸手搂住何尚生的腰，枕在他肩上蹭了蹭，轻轻一句“谢谢”小声得就像梦呓，带着与他平时全然不同的真挚，飘进何尚生耳里再钻进他心里，像颗奇怪的种子在他心底扎根蔓延。

电影的后半场张生睡得很沉，人们散场时的走动都没有将他从梦中惊醒，直到工作人员进来清场，何尚生才不得不叫醒他离开。

走出电影院的时候张生还在不停打哈欠，不过在门口伸过懒腰后，又好像提起了些精神。何尚生在一旁看了眼表上的时间，又望了下附近的商铺，瞄见不远处有一家茶餐厅便问张生要不要去吃点东西。

“好啊。”张生应得爽快，话音刚落就又挽住他胳膊转身往餐厅方向走。何尚生原本想把手抽回来让他自己独自走，可瞥见男人又捂嘴打了个哈欠便不知怎的心软了下来，故而还是纵容了他一次，由着他把自己领进餐厅。

点餐的时候张生还是要的鸡蛋三明治和维他豆奶。何尚生一下就彻底好奇了，不禁问道：“你就这么喜欢蛋治配豆奶？”

但张生只是抿唇一笑，待伙计走远后才跟男人坦白：“其实不是的，只不过我吃其他东西会吐。”

何尚生一下想起昨晚的事，一时有点心情复杂地不知该以什么样的表情点头表示了解。可张生自己却是无所谓地笑了，他挥手一拍何尚生的肩，指着他囧字样的脸想对他说什么似的扑哧了两声，但最后还是安慰道：“你不用这个样子喔，我吐是因为我有病，跟食物本身是无关的，也不意味着你的厨艺有问题。我昨晚说的话都是真心的，你做菜很好吃，真的。”

“那你今早吃完火腿蛋怎么没吐？”

“我那份没加火腿，东西都加在你那份里了。”

“那你刚才吃的爆米花——”

“我吃了两口而已，吐血的时候顺带吐出来了。”

“……”

“真的没事喔，你不用那么紧张。想想今晚请我吃什么好过啦，说不定这是我最后的晚餐。”

“那你想吃什么？”

“你想吧，就当我考考你咯，看看我们有没有默契。”

张生笑说着抿嘴闷咳了两声，一手摸出手帕捂住溢出鲜血的嘴，一手拿着用茶水烫过的筷子递给何尚生。接过筷子的何尚生低头夹了口面条，边嚼边抬眼看着张生，像是在思考什么似的一直没有出声。

饭后他们在街上又逛了一会儿，最后搭乘巴士回到家附近的街市。彼时正是下班时间，菜市场里人潮汹涌。纵使张生一直勾着何尚生的胳膊，但路上还是被强势的师奶们挤开了好几次。何尚生担心他那单薄的身子一不小心就会被碰坏，便干脆把人拉到身前，自己在后面护着。张生一下便感觉自己好像被抱住了一样，一扭头就会蹭到何尚生的脸，稍一动就能感到他的手横在了腰间。这种被保护着的亲昵感不禁让他笑逐颜开，即使被男人不解风情地问了一句“你笑什么”也丝毫不觉得扫兴。

“如果你可以再高一点就更好了。”

“你说什么？”何尚生不明所以地看着张生。

张生眨眼一笑，难得耐着性子解释：“你如果再高一点，我们两个就会有身高差，那样站在一起的时候会显得更登对。老板娘你说是不是？”

“喂！你别乱说话啦。老板娘你不用理他的。”

“没事没事，我懂的。呐，你们的韭菜，拿好了，多吃点对身体有益的。”

“喂你误会啦，我们真的不是——”

“走啦，那么多话，想好今晚做什么给我吃了没？”

何尚生无语地看着一脸狡猾的张生，没好气地举起胶袋回道：“不就是韭菜咯，给你做个韭菜炒韭菜，韭菜蒸韭菜，再来一个韭菜烫韭菜好不好啊？”

张生闻言忍俊不禁，耸了耸肩表示无所谓道：“你说好就好咯。”

何尚生一个白眼翻上天去，赶紧拉走张生来到下一个摊位前。

最终他们还买了菠菜和猪血，找卖鱼的小姑娘称了条大黄鳝。菠菜清炒，韭菜和猪血做汤，黄鳝血用作焗饭，鳝肉切段加姜蒜爆炒。全程旁观的张生几乎都要拍手叫绝，只不过有个小小的疑问一直压在他心头，让他不问不痛快。

“那个，何sir啊，这顿饭会不会——太补了一点？我怕我吃完七孔流血喔。”

“又是你自己说的，‘最后的晚餐’嘛，自然要吃得好一些啦。不喜欢？”

“那倒不是。我只是有点担心，吃得这么补，半夜可能会燥。那一燥起来呢，我就不知道自己会做出些什么事情来。”

“你这算是威胁我？”

“不敢！我跟你打个预防针而已。那你慢慢煮吧，我先去洗个澡。”

“记得拿衣服啊！”

“知道啦！”

独自走进洗手间后，张生锁好门，脱下了身上的衣服。他首先给自己洗湿了头发，随后又往身上涂了些沐浴露。但冲过一遍后，他却没有擦身也没有干别的，只是对着墙静站了好一会儿。

其实昨晚洗澡的时候他也这样站了许久，但最后他并没有做那件他原本打算要做的事。今日，他同样在犹豫和思考同一个问题。他看着挂在墙上的莲蓬头，看着它底下连接的那根水管。举在半空的手虚抓了几下，不停地缩回来半寸又伸出去半寸。但今日，他终究拿下了莲蓬头拧掉了顶端的花洒，随后他扶墙跪立在地上，一手握着水管一手撑开臀缝，手指压着管口调整水压的强度，皱眉将温水注入了身体。

第一次做这种事的他动作自然很不熟练，但好在他本身进食少，肠道清，清洁起来要比一般人轻松许多。因此约莫三五次后，他体内流出的就已经是干净的清水，在他为了确认再清理过一遍后，总算可以结束工作准备穿衣。而这时门外正好传来何尚生催促的声音，男人略显急躁地问他又把自己关在里面一个小时不出来干吗。张生闻言虚弱一笑，轻喘了两下后才找回力气应道：“我身上有屎啊！”

“屌！”何尚生迅速在门外骂了一句，看着自己手里的黄鳝肉差点就因为它们的颜色联想到一些不该出现的东西。

“准备吃饭啦大佬！别说这么恶心的东西行不行！”

“不好意思咯！”张生用尽最后一点力气叫道，随即彻底虚软地靠在墙边歇了一阵。等到何尚生第二次来拍门催促时才终于能够站起穿衣。

“喂！搞什么啊你？菜都要凉啦！”

“来啦。”

张生解开门锁拧开塑料门，顿时涌出的热气蒸得何尚生本能后退，忍不住吐槽了一句：“哇，你在里面蒸桑拿啊？不花你钱也不至于这么挥霍吧？你知不知道现在煤气多贵一瓶啊。”

“不好意思咯，我想让你的味道在我身上多留一阵嘛。”

何尚生一下被噎得无言，忙转身躲过张生过分柔情的眼神，生怕自己一不小心就会溺在其中。而张生看着男人略有些泛红的耳尖便不由暖心一笑。他悄悄走到男人身后，趁他正摆弄碗筷毫无防备迅速在他脸上亲了一口，随即快步走开，害怕他会突然抓住自己但又期望他真会伸手拉住自己。然而他还是顺利来到了阳台，放下了手中的换洗衣物。顿时，失落的感觉如飞鸟滑水般在他心头掠过，即使鸟儿不曾停留，那在水面荡开的涟漪也足以让他苦涩一阵。

可就在他转头发现何尚生正盯着他看时，那失落又一下变成紧张，同时还夹杂着忐忑与期待，随着他一步步往回的靠近，逐渐转化成加快的心跳。

“大少爷，我们能吃饭了吗？”

“有没有酒？”

“你咳成这样了还喝酒？”

“不怕啦，都快死了。”

“每次说你你都用这句话堵我，算了，你爱怎么样就怎么样吧。不过我家只有米酒，你是不是真要喝啊？”

张生点了点头，趁何尚生拿酒的时候把他们杯里的水都倒进了水槽。男人随后给杯子满上，但在递给张生之前仍不忘提醒他一定要先喝汤。

“我发觉你真的比我妈还啰嗦。”嘴上不饶人的张生忍不住笑道，但好歹还是听话地端起碗和筷子乖乖喝完了汤。

或许是因为喝了点酒，两人今晚这顿饭吃得比之前任何一顿都要久。酒量不算很好的张生微微脸红地看着何尚生，水一样的笑意流在他眼中化在他唇间，像一瓶独特的陈酿，光听见名字，闻到酒香，就已经让人觉得醉了。

何尚生知道现在这种时候最好是跟张生保持距离。所以他拨开了男人乱蹭的裸足，起身抱起碗碟走进了厨房。仿佛失望的张生趴在桌子上哀怨地看他，醺醺地眨了眨眼后还是起身跟进了厨房。

随后，正洗着碗的何尚生突然感觉被人撞了一下，紧接着一双手圈在他的腰上无力却紧紧地抱住了他。身后搂着他的张生枕在他背上软软地说，不用理他，继续洗碗就好。那糯一样的咕哝就像化开了的棉花糖一样，烟韧而柔软，还甜丝丝的，勾人得让何尚生忙在心里背诵警员准则，以免被勾走了魂魄。

可他越是隐忍，心里就越痒，而越痒他就越管不住想要转身拥抱张生的欲望。而这时张生突然反胃作呕。

立即转身的何尚生赶紧把人送进洗手间里。因醉酒而站不起身的男人跪坐着抱住马桶吐得几乎全身发红。那浑身汗湿的虚弱模样配上随处可见的血管青筋，显得他仿佛就快散架一般，让人连碰都不敢碰他一下。没法，何尚生只能先给他递过纸巾擦嘴，再给他送上清水漱口，等人缓过劲后再将他抱起挪开。随后他清理掉马桶周围的呕吐物，回房拿了一套干净的衣服，用温水替张生冲了一遍身体，然后让他刷牙祛祛嘴巴里的酸苦。待一切都收拾完毕后，他再抱起男人扶到沙发上歇息，给他倒了杯温水，喂他吞下茶几上的药。

吃过药后张生似乎看着好一些了，何尚生便拿起一旁的被子给他盖上扶他躺下，打算让他先在这睡一会儿，等自己收拾完厨房再抱他回房间休息。但张生死活不愿意地一直拉着他，红肿的双眼一眨不眨地盯着他看。何尚生没法从这样的注视中挪开脚步，他甚至没法轻易挪开视线。张生便看准了机会将他往身边再拉近一些，何尚生便几乎站不住了，只能顺势跪上沙发撑在男人上方。

他终究被张生拉着一起躺了下来。

躺下后张生似乎觉得天花板上的光管太刺眼，因而侧身躲进了他的怀里。何尚生看他一直皱着眉头，心里也不是很好受，便拿起茶几上的东西扔向墙壁试图砸中开关。好在他一直坚持练枪，手还算稳。

“啪”一声灭了灯后，张生显然舒服了一些。他慢慢舒展着四肢靠在何尚生身前，脑袋枕着他的胳膊，手搭在他的腰上。他似乎睡着了但又是醒着的，只是一言不发地缓慢轻眨双眼。

何尚生起初还试图去猜测他此刻正在想些什么，但不到片刻他就打消了这个念头，因为他发现不管张生在想些什么，此刻都已经不再重要。

而他忽然想哭。

眼眶不知怎的变得酸热起来，然后在他来得及反应之前，眼泪已经从眼角滑到了耳朵。他忽然觉得好难过。而这种情绪让他不由自主地抱紧了张生，喘息着在他的额头落下一吻。随后他感到男人笑了。

但笑了没一会儿男人又开始咳嗽。那听着喘不上气的难受让何尚生赶紧松开张生，给他拍背顺气。但男人随即摇头拉住了他的头，一边喘咳着一边道：“不要——不要放手——”何尚生听到他的声音在颤，眼泪于是流得更凶。他只能再度抱紧男人，手掌反复摩挲他的背部，奢望可以减轻一些他的痛苦。而这个时候男人又笑了。

不过这一次他好像慢慢喘过气来了，咳过两声之后就没有再咳，可以好好地抬起头来看他的脸。那一刻张生似乎有些意外，但更多的是一种感动。他微笑抚摸着何尚生的脸，好像一时说不出话来，而只能轻轻地，凑近他的脸，小心地，吻上他的唇。当他们都闭上眼的那一刻，一滴冰凉的触感同时落在了他们的鼻梁上。

分开的时候，张生又笑了。他用手指轻轻地托起何尚生脸上的一滴眼泪，好像托着颗价值连城的钻石。他说：“我没想到你会哭。”

何尚生闻言也跟着笑了，看着张生湿润发红的双眼，回道：“我也没想到你会哭。”

两人一时都有些忍俊不禁，额头相抵着笑出声时亲密得就像是一对真正的恋人。然后他们再度吻在了一起。

这一次，没人知道是谁先主动亲的谁，只知道他们此刻眼前只有对方，也只能有对方。唇舌的交缠令他们的气息变得炽热，彼此接触的身体也因此逐渐变得火热而情动。体内尚有气力的何尚生不禁抱紧了张生，他迫切追逐着男人湿软的唇舌，即使听见咳声一时也不愿停下。可不久，张生便用力将他从面前推开，随即温热的腥甜从来不及遮挡的唇间溢出，落在何尚生的脸上就好像雨滴和眼泪一样，冰凉而且潮湿。

“对不起……”这大概是何尚生记忆中第一次听见张生真心跟他道歉。男人忙乱而急切地用手擦掉他脸上的血，连自己都顾不上地，只一心不想弄脏他的模样。可何尚生却没来由地感到一阵恼怒，他用力抓住张生冰凉的双手，强行按住他后脑吻上他染血的唇。可男人却激烈挣扎了起来。他不停躲避着何尚生的嘴唇，嘴里一直重复着“不要”、“有血”……最终，他以“脏”这个字成功叫停了男人。

何尚生静静地看着张生，恍惚间，觉得有一层无形的躯壳正在男人身上逐渐碎裂。此刻在他面前的张生，憔悴、病弱、孤独、自卑，他不再是那个意气风发的神偷侠盗，也不再是那个奸诈多端的犯罪分子，他只是一个无依无靠的末期癌症病人，一个不知道自己还有几个小时可以活的卑微可怜人。

他害怕，但他不想承认自己害怕。他不想死，但他没法说出这句会摧毁一切的话语。他只能强忍着，硬撑着，假装出一副毫不在意毫不畏惧的样子，奢望这样能让他最后的人生走得体面些好看些。但这样太难了——“你不要这样看着我。”——这样真的太难了。

彻底崩盘的张生捂着脸趴倒在何尚生的胸口哭，纵使没有任何一点声音，但何尚生也能从他肩膀的颤抖感受到他此刻的绝望。同情和悲悯使他伸手抱紧了张生，而心疼和不舍让他低头吻住了他的额头。在他试图与张生对视的时候，他能感觉到男人的挣扎与抵抗。但他依然低头吻住了张生的嘴唇，不顾他的拒绝舔掉他唇上的腥甜再舔进他湿热的嘴巴。

他们终究再度吻在了一起。纵使张生仍有所犹豫，但何尚生一直的坚定到底融化了这番疑虑。他不由地陶醉，不由地沉溺，放纵自己融化在何尚生的怀中，气息像水一样渗进他的身体。

他们渐渐交缠在一起，褪去不必要的衣服与裤袜，让身体赤裸且坦诚地相吻与相贴。先前在洗澡时做的准备总算是派上了用场，被手指插入的那一刻，陌生而怪异的饱胀让张生不禁挺起了上身。于是何尚生看到了他精致的锁骨，瘦平的胸口，两颗肉褐色的乳头充血而挺立，在阴暗中更显得突出地诱惑着他的手指。故而张生很快低吟了一声，胸口因突然的触碰而急切地起伏，屁股也跟着规律地夹紧。被何尚生有意按上前列腺的时候他发出了一声暧昧的呻吟，后穴随之湿润而软热，穴肉一吸一吸地，咬得男人连手腕都有些发麻。

呼吸越发急促的张生似乎等得有些不耐，他催促着握住何尚生的阴茎，又撸又抠地刺激着他的欲望。随即抬起腰来将头部没入穴口，随着两人不断呻吟的节奏一点点坐下，直至囊袋彻底贴住臀肉而穴口被耻毛扎得刺疼。

渐渐摆弄起来的张生甚至没留时间让自己适应，因而疼痛始终伴随着快感，可他却一刻也不愿意停下。心里有些不忍的何尚生皱眉扶着他的腰肢，一边试图控制力度，一边试图寻找适当的角度。可张生却以为他想要偷懒地夹紧了双臀，一脸不管不顾地激烈摆弄着腰臀，逼得何尚生浑身热汗下体一片酥麻，简直是又痛又爽，叫他只好配合张生的节奏激烈挺动起来。

这一瞬加重的肏干霎时惊得男人僵直，但随即他又像化水了一样又软又热地缠住了何尚生。男人敏感的阴茎顿时爽得发麻，过电的快感沿着尿道一路窜进身体又倏地窜上大脑，噼里啪啦的电火花沿途一路迸绽，刺激着兴奋的身体使他越发卖力地肏干。

但这时张生似乎有点受不住咳了出声。何尚生顿时想要停下，却不想男人先一步抓紧他的胳膊叫他继续用力。他被夹得没有退路便只好听话照做，可没一会儿男人又捂嘴咳了两声甚至还开始吐血。这下何尚生彻底想停地扶住了张生，可男人依然强硬地抓着他手放回腰上，同时收缩着甬道摆腰磨蹭着他的阴茎，一边催促命令着“干我呀”一边卖力吞吐着他。何尚生气得不住骂出脏话，唯有咬牙狠干着男人让他再也没有力气说话和作妖。

顿时软下来的人无力趴在何尚生的胸前，自唇边溢出的鲜血蹭脏了他的胸口也蹭脏了他自己的脸。但何尚生却毫不在乎地捧起他张嘴吻了上去，他一边吮吸着张生的舌头，一边费劲顶干着他的穴心。爽得不住哼哼的男人像蛇精一样在他身上扭来扭去，越肏越多汁的肉穴紧紧缠绕着他的阴茎，穴肉就像一张张小嘴似的吸得他连骨头都有些发麻。

第一次高潮的时候，张生好像有点受不住地痉挛了起来。单薄且瘦弱的身体颤抖着缩在何尚生怀中，凸起的肋骨硌得他发疼。然而喘过一阵恢复些后，他又不安分地活动着四肢硬要开始第二个回合。何尚生被他的不知节制气得有点发怒，虽然他也知道男人这是不想浪费时间，但到底不忍看他这般折腾自己的身体，因而第二次的时候他翻身将男人压在了身下，不让他再有机会乱来地限制着他四肢的动作。

起先张生还有气力在那大喊大叫地骂他是不是没力气，是不是不行，但没一会儿就被他温水煮青蛙地干得一个字都说不完整，只能嗯嗯啊啊地那呜咽呻吟。这下彻底舒服的何尚生得意地低头啄了下张生的唇，终于成功享受了一次让小坏蛋吃瘪的快乐。张生对此似乎不服地哼了一声，可眼神都没狠过一秒就被何尚生顶得柔情似水，最终还是没忍住地爽哭了出声，浑身上下抖个不停地被他肏射出来。

做完后何尚生用纸巾稍微清理了一下两人的下身，他原本想带张生去冲一下澡的，可男人就是不肯起来，还跟块牛皮糖似的黏在他身上，让他也没办法动作。无奈，何尚生只好由着他任性，陪他一起挤在沙发上过夜。

翌日清晨醒来时，张生趴在何尚生的胸口睡得很沉。但男人还是被他脸上干涸的血迹闹得有点心慌，尽管能感觉到他胸口紧贴着自己的起伏，却还是害怕那只是错觉地把手伸到他鼻下探了探鼻息。确认还有呼吸后他才松下一口气，小心拉起被子盖住男人半露在外的肩膀，抱着他又闭眼睡了一会儿。

结果这一睡直接睡过了中午。等张生终于睁眼的时候，阳光已经从阳台斜射进客厅，还正好照在了他的眼睛上。因此短暂失明的他闭眼呻吟了一声，扭头在何尚生胸口蹭了两下才坐起身来。同样醒了的何尚生跟着一同坐起，顺便捡起地上的衣服给张生套上。然而张生低头看了一眼后却笑了。

“喂，这件衣服是你的喔。”

但何尚生却不以为然。“两件衣服都是我的。严格点说，现在你也是我的。”

张生闻言乐笑，立刻有点得意忘形道：“那你可以说那句话给我听吗？”

不过何尚生并没有被蛊惑。“想都别想。我说过你不说我就不说，你要想听我说，你就得先说。”

“切，要不要那么小气啊。”张生顿时嘟起嘴抱怨，可惜何尚生向来对他这招免疫。

“别白费心机啦，总之我这次无论如何都不会让着你的，你还不如想想想中午吃什么或者下午做什么吧。”

张生闻言仍旧不满地轻哼了一声，但还是很没骨气地妥协道：“中午照旧吧，我不是很饿。”

“行，那下午你想做什么？”

“没想好喔，你有什么想做的吗？”

“那你帮我把窗修了？都坏两天了。”

张生闻言沉默了片刻，然后反问：“不修行不行？”

正往厨房走的何尚生回过头来看他，犹豫了一下道：“但那个锁老是这样晃来晃去，很吵的喔。”

张生闻言便试图说服：“不怕啦，白噪音而已嘛，你听几天就会习惯了。”

“那万一我习惯不了呢？”

“那你给我打电话咯，我过来帮你修。”

“你会来吗？”

“说不定的，也许会呢。”

“但我没有你电话喔。”

张生随即拿起茶几上的铅笔在报纸上写了一串数字。何尚生走近来看了一眼，似乎不太相信地问：“这真是你电话？”

“你不信就试试咯。”

“算了，信你一次。那不修窗下午干吗？”

“爬山啊，我好久没有爬山了。”

“你这个样子去爬山？还没走到山脚你就已经不行了吧。”

“那去看海吧，我也好久没有看海了。”

“这还靠谱点。行吧，先过来吃东西，吃完带你去维港逛逛。”

张生闻言顿时嫌弃地皱起了眉，显然对何尚生这个提议感到无法理解。也确实，一般人说到看海，第一反应都应该是阳光沙滩比基尼，估计只有何尚生这种毫无感情经验的工作狂才会联想到维港这种地方，而且还不是维港游船看夜景，就只是单纯的，维港。简直活该他单身。

然而张生最后并没有拒绝何尚生的提议，还是和他一起坐巴士来到了维港附近。走在宽阔的海岸广场上，随处可见有游客拿着相机在摄影，其中也不乏一些拿着拍立得兜售照片的商人。突然心血来潮的张生叫住了其中一个人小贩给他付了一叠零钱，随即拉住何尚生在四处搜寻景点拍照留念。

本来何尚生有点不是很情愿，觉得两个香港人在这里拍旅游照显得很是奇怪，更何况他们还是两个大男人。但看着张生那个乐在其中的样子，他又不好意思扫他的兴，毕竟很难得才能看到男人这样真心实意地开心一次。只是他没想到，拍最后一张的时候张生居然大胆到直接在镜头前突然凑上来亲他，吓得摄影师一不小心连拍了两张。不过话又说回来，这两张照片虽然手抖了一点，但看起来倒也挺不错。

终于心满意足的张生拿着照片在维港又逛了一圈，中途还买了个雪糕，要了一饼鸡蛋仔，结果当然就是在洗手间里吐得天昏地暗了。何尚生无奈地拍着他的背给他顺气，又扶他到就近的椅子坐下歇息。正想劝人回家歇着，却听到男人说想喝维他奶。没法，何尚生只能小跑来到就近的商铺给男人买豆奶。

然而他回去后却不见男人在椅上。顿时心慌的何尚生忙四处转悠喊他名字，所幸最后总算在广场中央见到了正在喂鸽子的男人。一下放松下来的何尚生喘着气自身后靠近，报复一般把手里冰凉的易拉罐贴上了张生的后颈，吓得人一瞬弹起同时惊飞了大片白鸽。那一刻，梦幻般的一幕引来了不少人的惊叹注目，但在何尚生眼中却只看见了鸽子群中狼狈抱头的张生。

“呐，你要的维他奶。”成功捉弄了人一次的何尚生得意地笑着。张生则闹脾气般轻哼了一声，一把夺过易拉罐拉开拉环仰头灌下。然而不知是被冰到了还是不小心呛到了，男人突然噗地喷出一大口鲜血，随即断线般原地倒了下去。瞬间被吓到的路人纷纷尖叫着躲开，唯独何尚生一个箭步上前牢牢抱住了男人。

“喂？你没事吧？喂！你别吓我啊？！”

然而不管何尚生如何给张生拍背顺气，他的咳血就是停不下来。男人甚至咳得连一个字都没法说清，只能唔唔哦哦地发出些不成调的音节。心中实在是慌了的何尚生不敢再和他说话，只赶紧拿出手机拨打了999，随后一直抱着男人兜着他从口中溢出的鲜血跪在原地着急等候。

最终救护车将张生送进了医院，而不久后收到消息的重案组也派人来到了现场。在对上黄启法双眼的时候，何尚生第一次主动移开了视线。黄启法见状暂时解散了现场的队伍，让其他人退到拐角以外等候，然后再站到何尚生的身边和他一起看向病房里的男人。

整整五分钟的时间，他们一句话没说。最后何尚生先行转身离开，而几分钟后，黄启法也带人收队返回警局。空荡荡的走廊里，最终只剩下一张拍得模糊的接吻合影。

之后那一段时间何尚生依然被放着长假未能复职。无所事事的他每日不是看报纸就是逛街市，再不然就去附近的戏院看场电影，再兜去维港吹下海风。总而言之白天的时间都算有些节目可以用来打发下时间。

但是一到了晚上时间就变得很长很闷很他妈难挨。他每晚睁着眼睛望着天花板，听着窗台处叮叮哐哐的铁锁碰撞声，始终没办法适应这样的环境和这样的声音。

于是在某一个晚上他拨通了张生写下的那个号码，他很耐心地等，一声、两声、十声、二十声……直至等候音被系统提示的机械音打断，然后他接入语音留言信箱，告诉张生他希望可以请他上门来维修窗户。而就在留言结束挂断电话的那个瞬间，何尚生立即收到了一通回复电话，叫他顿时激动地打开手机按下接听。

但在一句习惯性问候过后，他只听见对面响着一阵嘈杂的背景音，人声、风声、鸣笛声此起彼伏，熟悉得令他一下就认出是维港的背景音。然后他终于听到了张生的声音。男人低笑着，间或咳了两声，清随后了清喉咙才对着话筒跟他说：

“想不到你真的会给我打电话。”

“我好开心啊，因为这证明你没有不记得我。”

“多谢你啊，还有，恭喜你，这次你真的赢了。”

“何尚生——”

“我中意你呀。”

完。


End file.
